


Holiday Wishes with Gingerbread Hugs

by Mystery_Lady



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill needs a hug, Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, Fluff and Angst, Fuck That!, Hints of child neglect, Jessica Pretty Much Adopts Bill, Light Angst, M/M, Mike Just Wants Bill To Be Happy, Only Because Mike's Parents Never Died, Secret Santa, The Losers are mentioned, Will Is Not Complaining, sad Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: As Mike continued his trek home, he saw something that made him paused.A few feet away, standing still and facing away from him was someone he could recognize even from a mile away. And while he was happy to see him, he was confused as to why the boy was so far away from home and so ill-dressed for the weather.Walking closer, Mike tilted his head and gently called out, “Hey Bill.”Even after making his presence known and talking rather carefully, the other boy still jumped and spun around to look at him with startled eyes. Mike raised his hands in a placating manner; his intentions weren’t to spook the other kid.“Mike? W-wuh-what are y-you doing h-h-here?” Bill sounded confused as he stuttered out his question.“I should be asking you that Bill. What are you doing so far away from your house? And wearing a thin jacket too?”Bill eyed him silently before shrugging.______Mike remembers the time he found Bill all alone; standing in the middle of the trail that led to his home...





	Holiday Wishes with Gingerbread Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa Gift for a lovely person in tumblr. And I'm happy they loved it.
> 
> This is my first time writing Hanbrough and even though it was challenging for me to write it, I was happy to do it since it's my second favorite IT ship. :3 I was more than happy to get out of my comfort zone.

 

* * *

 

_Mike walked down the familiar path to his home, a grocery bag in his hand as he hummed underneath his breath, the sound of snow being crushed underneath his boots a somewhat satisfying sound to his ears._

_His mother had asked him if he could do her the favor of going to the grocery store and buying ginger; it was the only ingredient missing to make her cookies._

_Mike didn’t mind and had gone down to the store; buying the spice for her. Besides, the stores were blessedly empty and he could do his errand without any trouble._

_As Mike continued his trek home, he saw something that made him paused._

_A few feet away, standing still and facing away from him was someone he could recognize even from a mile away. And while he was happy to see him, he was confused as to why the boy was so far away from home and so ill-dressed for the weather._

_Walking closer, Mike tilted his head and gently called out, “Hey Bill.”_

_Even after making his presence known and talking rather carefully, the other boy still jumped and spun around to look at him with startled eyes. Mike raised his hands in a placating manner; his intentions weren’t to spook the other kid._

_“Mike? W-wuh-what are y-you doing h-h-here?” Bill sounded confused as he stuttered out his question._

_“I should be asking you that Bill. What are you doing so far away from your house? And wearing a thin jacket too?”_

_Bill eyed him silently before shrugging._

_To anyone else, Bill’s expression was like a blank canvas; completely devoid of any type of emotion. But the small bit of time that he had spent with Bill, he could see enough the small hints that his eyes left behind. He believes that besides Richie, he could tell when Bill was hiding something from them._

_“Are you cold? We’re pretty much reaching my home soon and you could stay and warm up a bit.”_

_Bill quickly shakes his head, “I d-d-don’t want to b-be a buh-bother.”_

_“Don’t sweat it.” Mike reassured him, “We don’t mind having extra company. Besides, my parents met everyone else besides you, Bill.”_

_Bill looked at him with guarded eyes, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose bright red and his eyes glassy since the moment he turned around to look at him. Mike knows that the flushed appearance was not from the cold._

_“B-but I—”_

_“Just for a little while. You could go home after you’re all warmed up.”_

_Mike could see Bill debate with his offer, his feet shuffling against the snow-covered ground and the way his lips were pressed together. Mike let him take the time he wanted._

_After about two minutes or so, Bill gave him a jerky nod._

_Smiling, Mike walked closer to him and beckoned him forward, walking side by side with him until they reached his home and his farmhouse._

_Bill had come up here once but he never entered his home, something always coming up. But today will finally be the day that his parents will meet the missing member of the losers club._

_When he opened the door, he gestured Bill forward, smiling reassuringly when the other boy paused—shyly?—next to him, as if looking for permission. After smiling slightly at him, Bill walked forward and entered his cozy home._

_After Mike had announced his and Bill’s presence, his mom had appeared from the kitchen, greeting them with a warm smile and kind eyes._

_Mike had honestly never seen Bill look so bashful before, looking down as he stammered out a greeting._

_Once he had introduced them to each other, Mike had handed the bag to his mom, watching the way she thanked him as Bill eyed the bag curiously. When he had explained what his mom was planning to do, Bill had admitted that he has never tasted gingerbread cookies before; store brand or homemade._

_For a moment, Mike had sworn that his mom’s eyes shone and she turned to look at Bill, asking in a sweet voice if he was interested in learning how to make them._

_Bill hesitated for a few seconds before nodding shyly and following his mom to the kitchen._

_Mike had put away his warm, tanned coat and also followed them into the kitchen, watching the way his mom had instructed Bill to take off his jacket—a look of disapproval in her eyes at the thin, worn jacket when Bill turned away to put it away—and to wash his hands._

_Mike had decided to help them by washing the dirty dishes while he heard his mom explain—and show—to Bill patiently the ingredients, the measurement, and how to knead the dough._

_Through it all, Bill remained silent. But Mike knew he was listening and paying attention intently with the way his mom would affectionately praise him or would go over the instruction when Bill would hesitate when he was unsure._

_Mike started to smile when Bill started asking her questions or would ask her if he was doing something correctly. The already warm kitchen gained a cozier atmosphere, his mom sliding in the two trays of gingerbread man cookies inside the oven._

_Mike smiled when Bill let out a quiet giggle, embarrassed when he realized that he had a bit of dough stuck to his cheek and his mom had gently wiped it away with her thumb._

_As the three of them waited for the cookies and were talking among themselves, his dad appeared, coming back from the farm as he smiled tiredly at them._

_Bill again went all quiet and shy when he saw his dad but after a while, Bill felt comfortable to talk among them again._

_Half an hour later, the cookies were done and he watched as his mom took them out of the oven and placed them down on top of the cut-board for them to cool down. When certain time has passed, they stare as his mother decorated the cookies meticulously before leaving them alone for a few more minutes, turning to talk to his dad._

_Mike saw the way Bill would stare at his parents quietly; eying both of adults as they crowd each other, hands lingering for too long, and eyes filled with fondness and warmth before they would turn to look at him as they teased him a little. Mike, of course, would hand waved those playful digs away with an easy smile._

_But he had noticed the way Bill’s eyes had darken with pained longing even when an amused smile was on his face…_

_Unexpectedly, his mom clapped her hands and exclaimed that they could finally eat the cookies, grabbing four paper plates and placing three gingerbread man cookies on each plate._

_Mike already knew they were going to be delicious; his grandmother’s recipe never failed them before but he was curious what Bill’s reaction would be to the cookies._

_He tried not to look at him too much as Bill raised a cookie up and gently took a bite on one of the gingerbread man’s arm; chewing it carefully._

_After a moment of silence, Bill smiled brightly and replied, “Th-these are d-d-delicious Mrs. Hanlon!”_

_“You can call me Jessica sweetie. Besides, you helped me as well, so I can’t take all of the credit.”_

_Mike grinned as Bill looked down bashfully, a small but soft smile on his face._

_“Are you going to stay longer Bill?” Mike stared at his dad curiously when he asked his friend that._

_“I cuh-could l-leave if I’m being a b-bo—”_

_“Oh no son,” his dad interrupted Bill gently, “We’re only asking because—”_

_“We’ll love it if you stick around for dinner. But if you need to go home, we understand. After all, tomorrow is Christmas.” His mom finished the sentence._

_Bill stood silent, eyes downcast as he bit his bottom lip. Mike tries to look at him; he didn’t want the other boy to feel pressured._

_“A-are you s-s-sure I won’t be a buh-buh-bother?” Bill questioned anxiously._

_“Of course not,” his dad quipped with a lazy waved of his hand, “We wouldn’t have asked if it was a bother.”_

_“There’s no pressure dear but we would love to have more of your company here.”_

_After a moment of hesitation, Bill nods with slightly flushed cheeks._

_Relieved and giddy, Mike excused both Bill and himself from the kitchen, leading Bill up to his room, sensing that Bill was getting quite anxious._

_Once they were behind the closed door to his room, he gave Bill some space, lying on the bed as he stared at his bedroom ceiling._

_“Are you guh-guys ssh-sure that I won’t be a b-bother?”_

_“Nah, Bill. Trust us; you’re not a bother at all. We really want you around us.” He reassured Bill._

_“I j-just don’t w-w-want to o-overstay my wuh-welcome.”_

_Mike sat up, now looking at the other boy, who was staring intently at the floor._

_“Is there something wrong Bill?” he couldn’t help but ask. There has been something off about Bill since the moment he saw him standing in the middle of the trail like a lost kitten._

_“There’s nuh-nothing wrong—”_

_“And don’t think I haven’t noticed the sadness in your eyes,” Mike added the last part, feeling brave yet worried that he was pushing too much. He didn’t want to scare Bill away._

_Bill has not said a word since he had stated that and while Mike was starting to get nervous at the continuous silence, he decided to keep his mouth shut and let Bill gather his thoughts._

_A wet sniffle made Mike peer up at Bill, alarmed when he saw how the brave leader’s lips trembled._

_“Bill?”_

_“I don’t w-want to go back home!” Bill blurted out._

_Mike gazed at Bill with widen eyes._

_“It’s s-so-so cold in my h-house. I fuh-feel like I’m s-su-suffocating in my own home. It hasn’t been the s-same since Georgie’s—I don’t k-know if I cuh-could handle the loneliness and the_ **chill** _of my house. I don’t—” Bill didn’t notice or acknowledge that he was crying at this point._

_“Hey, hey, hey,” Mike didn’t realize that he had stood up from the bed and had walked over towards Bill, grabbing on to his hands. Mike for a moment feared that he had overstepped some boundaries only to relax when he felt Bill squeeze his hands gently._

_“You don’t have to go back home now. Hell, you can even stay over and go back home on the 26 th if you want to. I know my parents won’t mind.”_

_Bill sniffed, staring at their intertwined hands with utmost interest. Licking his lips, Bill looked up at Mike with red-rimmed eyes._

_“Really?” he croaked out._

_“Really really.”_

_Swallowing, Bill responds in an airy, almost fragile voice, “If y-your puh-parents don’t m-mind…I w-would like that…”_

_He smiled brightly at the other boy, feeling the way his heart thumped hard against his chest when Bill smiled back…_

“H-hey baby, what are you t-thinking about?”

Mike looks up from his cup of hot cocoa, gazing up to see his boyfriend staring down at him with a fond and amused smile.

“I’m just thinking about you sweetheart.” He quips, smirking slightly as he sees the soft blush dusting Bill’s cheeks.

“Wuh-what a charmer.” Bill drawls but he leans down to kiss Mike’s forehead, his hand cradling Mike’s cheek.

Mike takes the hand that was holding his cheek only to place a kiss to his knuckles, “How are the gingerbread cookies coming out?”

“They’re c-coming out ss-splendidly in my opinion. I m-made enough cookies for e-everyone.”

“That’s good. I remember that last year that Richie and Beverly were fighting for the last cookie.”

“And the one w-w-who ended up with the l-last cookie was Stan.” Bill adds with a chuckle.

“Richie gave Stan the cold shoulder for about ten minutes after that.”

“Th-thank God that mama Jessica a-appeared with her famous p-p-pumpkin cheesecake.”

Mike laughs, “Yes, thank God for that.”

Bill laughs along before gasping when he hears the timer goes off, running off to the kitchen without another word.

Mike smiles to himself, taking a sip of his hot cocoa as he could vaguely hear the sound of the oven door opening and then closing shut as the mouthwatering scent of gingerbread cookies became stronger once they were out in the open.

Setting the empty mug on the living room table, Mike goes back to picking up the book and starting where he stopped at when he hears footsteps walking towards him before he feels a weight next to him on the couch; a slender but lithe body leaning against him and resting his head against his shoulder.

“Tired sweetheart?”

Bill nods, “I k-know that there are two or t-t-three things that we need to do but I j-just want to r-rest a bit.”

“It’s okay Bill, take a nap. I’ll wake you up in an hour so that we can finish decorating the cookies and getting ourselves ready for the party.”

Bill gives him a look of gratitude before looking away to yawn, his hand covering his mouth.

Mike got more comfortable on the couch, the change of position making it comfortable for Bill as the other man snuggles more into his side, eyes closing quickly as he curls into his side. In no less than a minute, Bill drifts off to sleep.

Mike stares at his slumbering boyfriend, eyes soft as he pets Bill’s auburn locks with one hand while his other hand slipped inside his jean pocket.

Bill and he were together for years now; best of friends for five years and dating for eight years. He thinks they’re ready…

Looking down, Mike gazes at the sleeping man who had the left side of his face pressed against his chest, a peaceful smile on his face as he traces the small box inside his jean pocket with his finger, feeling the smooth velvet that covered the box.

Yes, he was ready.

He was ready to ask Bill to spend the rest of his life with him…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my first time writing Hanbrough. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. ^_^


End file.
